Gossip is Your Life
by Hydrilla
Summary: [AU, OS] Gosipnya, Sasuke Uchiha punya pacar menggemaskan dan unik. Gosipnya lagi, Sakura Haruno punya pacar super tampan dan keren. Tapi, well, benarkah? ;)


Gossip is Your Life

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Hydrilla

AU, OOC, Typos, berusaha fluff, etc.

Ino Yamanaka's point of view

.

.

.

 _Gosipnya, Sasuke Uchiha punya pacar menggemaskan dan unik. Gosipnya lagi, Sakura Haruno punya pacar super tampan dan keren. Tapi, well, benarkah? ;)_

.

.

.

Oh, _Dear_ , kehidupan begitu berwarna jika kau _tahu_ cara menikmatinya. Misalnya dengan ikut campur urusan orang lain. _Well,_ sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar ikut campur. Aku _hanya_ membicarakan kehidupan orang lain. Hal sepele macam aku mengomentari betapa buruk model pakaian yang temanku, Lee, pakai.

Begitulah caraku bersenang-senang.

Ayolah, itu bukanlah suatu hal yang besar. Ada rasa aneh yang membuat hatiku puas saat aku menggosipkan orang lain. Seolah-olah kau menjadi orang yang paling tahu tentang berita terpanas yang membuat orang lain penasaran. Jujur saja, aku menikmatinya. Aku tidak tahu respon orang yang kugosipkan seperti apa. Yang jelas, jika mereka menggosipkanku, berarti aku begitu luar biasa hingga mereka tertarik dengan kehidupanku.

Lagipula, memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan teman-temanmu saat makan siang atau jam kosong? Kebanyakan, tentu kau membicarakan orang lain. Dari gosip panas seperti perselingkuhan artis, hingga gosip murahan seperti salah satu temanmu yang dua hari tak mandi. Sayangku, aku akan mengakuinya bahwa gosip adalah bagian dari hidupku.

Namun, sayangnya akhir-akhir ini bergosip jadi menyebalkan untukku. Bagaimana tidak jika sahabatmu sendirilah yang digosipkan? Oke, tidak masalah jika kau tahu kebenaran dari gosip tersebut. Tapi, bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika sahabat sejak aku masih memakai popok itu sama sekali tak memberitahuku? _Seriously?_ Apa dia benar-benar tak mempercayaiku?

Baiklah, anggap saja aku ini cewek tukang ember. Tapi, aku _tidak akan_ membocorkan rahasia sahabatku sendiri, kan? Benar-benar si _Pinky_ Jidat Lebar itu. Dia membuatku kesal.

Oleh sebab itu, pulang sekolah nanti, aku merencanakan untuk menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya. Apalagi ini Haruno Sakura yang kita bicarakan, Si _Pinky_ yang cukup populer karena tingkah anehnya. Di satu sisi, aku bangga dengannya, di sisi lain, aku … _ugh,_ sedikit malu? Dia masuk jajaran siswa berprestasi yang disebut-sebut penerus Tsunade, Dokter Cantik paling hebat senegara ini. Tapi, tingkah eksentriknya begitu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tak heran kalau rumor kalau dia sudah punya pacar merebak begitu luas.

 _Hell,_ Haruno Sakura punya pacar? Oke, Sakura memang cantik, meski dia tak seseksi aku (apa? Aku _memang_ lebih seksi darinya). Banyak yang mengincarnya termasuk Si Aneh Lee dan Si Berisik Naruto. Tapi, benarkah ada yang tahan mengencaninya? Maksudku dengan selera musik dan genre film yang aneh, style berpakaian yang kuno, serta kesukannya terhadap monster-monster menjijikkan?

Aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan sahabatku. Namun, butuh seorang pria yang luar biasa untuk tahan dengan sahabat _pink_ ku itu. Butuh seorang pria tangguh yang bisa mengontrol Sakura untuk berhasil mengencani gadis itu. Masalahnya, siapakah pria itu? Aku benar-benar tidak punya _clue_ apa-apa. Aku butuh Sakura untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

Aku melirik jam pada tembok kelas. Kurang limabelas menit lagi sebelum bel makan siang berbunyi. Ya Tuhan, pelajaran sungguh membosankan. Aku memang tak terlalu suka pelajaran sastra klasik dari Guru Iruka. Karena _well,_ selain membosankan, Yamanaka Ino yang hebat ini sudah mempelajari materinya waktu liburan musim panas.

Aku mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh kelas untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Kiba dan Naruto yang sibuk berargumen. Tenten yang memainkan _cutter_ dan Neji yang berusaha mencegahnya. Shikamaru yang tidur dan Chouji yang diam-diam makan keripik kentang. Sasuke dan Sakura yang sibuk lempar-melempar kertas—tunggu.

Sasuke dan Sakura, saling lempar kertas.

Hmm, instingku sebagai teman sejak kecilnya Sakura _memang_ bisa merasakan ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

Mari tarik garis lurus sejak Sasuke pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura saat semester baru di kelas dua dimulai. Waktu itu, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kami bertiga bertemu di lorong. Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas seperti biasa. Saat di depan loker, tanpa sengaja Sasuke menabrak Sakura yang sedang mengganti sepatunya. Sakura membentur loker tepat di dahinya. Gadis itu marah dan Sasuke yang merasa tak bersalah, membalas Sakura dengan tingkah menyebalkan.

Kupikir, dua orang itu sudah layaknya anak sekolah dasar saja. Sasuke kerap sekali menjahili Sakura yang memang kekanakan. Keduanya bagai api bertemu api, saling sambar satu sama lain. Misalnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke dengan sengaja membawa pulang tas sekolah serta sepatu Sakura sehingga teman baikku itu harus datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengambilnya.

Murid-murid yang lain juga tahu. Di mana ada Sakura, di situ ada Sasuke. Keduanya kerap kali ditemui tengah bertengkar di lorong sekolah, di dalam kelas, di kantin, bahkan saat praktikum. Entah Sasuke yang terus menggoda Sakura bahwa gadis itu sangat pendek (hal itu memang benar sih, bahkan kupikir Sakura berhenti bertumbuh sejak kelas 2 SMP), mengomentari rambut _pink_ nya, dahinya, dan lain sebagainya.

Awalnya kupikir Sasuke menyukai Sakura dan menggodanya dengan cara seperti anak SD. Tapi, teoriku terbantahkan saat gosip bahwa Sasuke sudah punya kekasih meluas di kalangan anak-anak cewek. Dan lagi, gosipnya pula Sakura sudah punya pacar juga. Tidakkah ini aneh?

Maksudku, tidak mungkin jika Sasuke _tak_ menyukai Sakura? Sakura juga terlihat tak keberatan harus bertengkar dengan cowok tampan itu setiap saat. Atau, aku yang salah? Tetapi, aku sudah paham benar bagaimana perangai sahabatku itu jika menyukai sesuatu.

Mungkinkah aku melewatkan satu bagian terpenting? Seperti rahasia yang _hanya_ mereka bagi misalnya? Atau, posisi Sasuke sama sepertiku—hanya sebatas teman dekat? Atau—

 _Kriiing!_

—aku harus mengisi perut terlebih dulu?

.

.

.

"Katanya, Sasuke sudah memacarinya selama sebulan."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa kekasihnya."

Seperti biasa, obrolan makan siang didominasi oleh gosip bahwa Sasuke telah punya pacar. Yeah, cowok tampan dan populer memang beda. Setia kehidupan pribadinya merupakan gosip panas yang ingin diketahui oleh setiap orang.

Aku sendiri be,um bosan untuk membahas siapa sebenarnya pacar Sasuke. Karena, aku sendiri yakin bahwa Sasuke itu menyukai Sakura. Itu terlihat jelas, _bung._ Maka dari itu, aku berusaha mengorek informasi dari gosip-gosip sekalipun itu tak sepenuhnya benar.

"Anak-anak cowok bilang, pacar Sasuke sangat menggemaskan."

"Huh?"

Aku kembali menyimak gosip yang dibawa Karin. Tak heran jika dia tahu gosip-gosip terhangat tentang Sasuke. Sebab, Karin memang cukup dekat dengan Sasuke karena berasal dari sekolah menengah pertama yang sama.

"Tapi, kita tidak pernah tahu seperti apa pacar Sasuke," aku menambahkan.

"Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkannya pada kita," desah Karin dengan kecewa.

Makan siang memang kerap kali diisi dengan bergosip di sela-sela makan siang. Itu hanya seperti kebiasaan kami. Tak heran, setelah SMA, Sakura sedikit menghindar apabila aku sudah bertemu dengan teman-teman sesama penggosipku. Dia tak terlalu menyukainya, tapi dia juga tak banyak berkomentar.

Beberapa anak bahkan menjuluki kami, aku dan Karin, sebagai ratu gosip sekolah. Tak ada gosip seputar sekolah yang tak kami ketahui. Banyak anak cewek yang datang kepada kami untuk tahu apakah cowok yang mereka sukai sedang berkencan dengan seseorang atau tidak meskipun itu cuma sekadar gosip. Senang juga rasanya membantu mereka untuk mendapatkan pujaan hati.

Masalahnya, sahabatku sendiri saja tidak memberitahuku apakah ia sedang berkencan atau tidak. Oh, apakah ini adil? Aku saja selalu memberi tahu dengan siapa aku berkencan, bagaimana perasaanku, dan lain sebagainya. Kenapa dia tak memberitahuku, sih?

Aku menusuk-nusuk saladku dengan sebal. Jidat yang satu itu memang paling tahu cara untuk membuatku kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, aku bisa mendengar suara riuh di kantin. Aku menengok dan menemukan Sakura yang menjerit kesal karena Sasuke mengambil telur gulungnya. Aku bisa melihat kalau Sasuke dengan sengaja melakukannya, bahkan memakannya sambil menyeringai di hadapan Sakura.

"Kembalikan telurku, Ayam Sialan!" Sakura memekik kesal.

"Sudah kumakan, Pendek," Sasuke menyeringai, itu terlihat seksi juga sangat menyebalkan, "ambil saja ini," dan Sasuke menyodorkan tomat yang telah dikunyahnya sebagian.

"Aku benci tomat!" Sebenarnya Sakura benci segala jenis sayur, "dasar menyebalkan!"

Sakura sudah mulai ngambek dan Sasuke malah terkekeh senang. Semua ini terlihat sangat janggal di mataku.

.

.

.

"Kau berjanji untuk menraktirku, Pig."

Aku memutar bola mata bosan dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Sakura duduk di hadapanku dan langsung memesan _fried fries_ dan _milkshake strawberry._ Aku sendiri memesan _diet coke_. Kami berdua memang biasa pergi ke sini. Hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dan mengobrol.

 _Girl's talk_ untuk memererat persahabatan kami.

Entah sejak kapan kami mulai melakukan ini. _Hangout_ dan hanya mengobrol selama berjam-jam. Aku tidak pernah bosan bicara dengannya. Apalagi, Sakura memiliki pola pandang unik atas suatu masalah. Meski kadang menurutku itu konyol, setidaknya itu menghiburku, apalagi ketika aku sedang sedih.

Tapi, yah, berbeda denganku yang cerewet, Sakura lebih suka menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Dia jarang bicara tentang dirinya sendiri bila tidak kupancing. Kadang, aku mencaritahu sendiri. Karena, begitulah ia. Entah ia yang tak peduli akan masalahnya atau berusaha untuk mengabaikan masalah tersebut, yang jelas, aku selalu berusaha untuk mengetahuinya.

Bukannya apa, sih. Aku hanya khawatir padanya. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil dan sudah kuanggap layaknya adik sendiri. Aku tak mau ia terlibat masalah besar.

Seperti gosip bahwa ia punya pacar. Aku khawatir jika berpacaran dengan cowok kurang ajar. Bagaimana jika ia pacaran dengan cowok mesum? Bagaimana jika ia pacaran dengan cowok aneh yang terobsesi dengan alien? Atau bahkan, dia berpacaran dengan berandal?

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Pig," Sakura menyedot _milkshake_ nya, "aku tak sebodoh itu."

"Ayolah, Forehead, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," ujarku, berusaha memupuk rasa percayanya padaku, "lagipula, gosip bahwa kau sudah punya pacar sudah beredar luas."

"Tak perlu dianggap serius," Sakura mengedip, "mereka kan, hanya pemujaku."

"Meh."

Kami berdua tertawa.

Namun, aku teringat akan satu hal. Sakura mengernyit ketika aku menatapnya dengan intens. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanyaku.

Sakura tersedak.

"A-apa maksudmu, Pig?"

"Ayolah, aku tahu kalian berdua _menyimpan_ sesuatu."

"Kami… berteman," katanya, "lagipula aku membencinya. Dia menyebalkan."

"Kaupikir kau bisa membohongiku?"

Ayolah, Sayang, kita sudah berteman sangat lama. Aku tahu jelas kapan kau membohongiku, dan kapan kau tidak melakukannya. Aku jelas mengendus ada sesuatu di antara kalian.

"Hm… sudah saatnya kita pulang, Pig."

Aku tahu, dia menghindariku. Tapi, kubiarkan kau lolos kali ini saja, Jidat.

Kemudian, aku merogoh tasku untuk mengambil dompet. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji untuk menraktirnya. Namun, aku tak bisa menemukan dompetku. Aku panik, kumuntahkan semua isi tasku ke atas meja. Dan dompetku tidak ada. Aku menelepon rumah dan kata Ibuku, dompetku tertinggal di atas meja rias.

Sakura berdecih dan aku meringis ke arahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _gold card_ berlabel sebuah _bank_ ternama dari kantongnya.

Tunggu!

 _Gold card?_ Edisi terbatas _? GOLD CARD?!_

"Darimana kau mendapat itu?!" Aku otomatis memekik. Sakura tak mungkin memilikinya. Ayahnya pegawai kantor biasa, ibunya membuka usaha _catering._ Kakaknya sendiri sedang kuliah semester pertama. Jadi, tidak mungkin Sakura memilikinya.

"Rahasia," Sakura menyeringai, "kau harus membayar gantinya, Pig."

Aku benar-benar curiga!

.

.

.

Oke, coba dipikir siapa yang akan memberikan Sakura _gold card._ Tidak mungkin gadis itu mendapatkannya seorang diri. Aku tahu benar latar belakang kehidupan Sakura.

Ada orang yang memberikannya? Tapi, siapa? Apa… kekasihnya?

Gadis itu benar-benar tak memberitahuku. Tak masalah. Aku akan mencaritahu sendiri, seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Kalau memang benar kekasihnya yang memberikannya, pasti cowok itu cukup kaya untuk memercayakan kartu kreditnya dibawa oleh Sakura. _Dia_ tidak takut kalau kartunya dibawa kabur oleh Sakura sepertinya.

Masalahnya siapa? Apa pacarnya sekolah di sini juga? Sepertinya iya melihat Sakura jarang keluar rumah atau didatangi oleh lelaki. Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bertemu adalah di sekolah.

Kalau disimpulkan, pacar Sakura haruslah kaya, belajar di sekolah yang sama, serta bisa menaklukkan Sakura. Aku mulai mencari nama yang sekiranya cocok. Kutulis nama-nama tersebut di buku tulis. Ah, sebodo dengan sejarah, aku bisa memelajarinya nanti.

Yang pertama adalah Neji. Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Neji tak mungkin betah dengan sikap Sakura. Lagipula, aku tahu bahwa Neji diam-diam menyukai Tenten.

Kemudian ada Gaara. Kupikir, Gaara tak cocok dengan Sakura. Dia terlalu pendiam dan cepat membuat bosan. Jadi, kucoret nama Gaara dari daftar.

Aku terus menyusuri satu-persatu nama cowok yang sekiranya mungkin jadi pacar Sakura. Namun, tak ada yang cocok. Tinggal Sasuke saja yang menjadi kandidat pacar Sakura.

Akan tetapi, rumor mengatakan bahwa dia sudah punya pacar. Pacarnya begitu menggemaskan dan unik, begitu yang kudengar. Hmm, tunggu, unik? Bukankah ini punya makna yang hampir sama dengan eksentrik? Sasuke juga kaya, dan aku percaya bahwa Sasuke bisa menaklukkan Sakura.

Hoo, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menarik benang merah dari gosip sialan yang membuatku kesal ini.

.

.

.

"Mmh, Sas—"

 _Oh. My. God._

Apa aku baru saja mendengar suara desahan?

Apa aku baru saja _benar-benar_ mendengar suara desahan?

Aku pergi ke taman belakang sekolah karena mencari Sakura untuk membuktikan bahwa dugaanku benar. Aku yakin bahwa Sakura memang berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dan apa yang kutemui di belakang sekolah seperti ini?

Sekolah memang sudah sepi. Bel pulang telah berdering satu jam yang lalu. Aku masih sibuk mencari Sakura karena dia tiba-tiba menghilang tepat setelah guru menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Dia memang tahu betul bagaimana caranya membuatku kesal.

Sekarang, aku harus berhadapan dengan dua sejoli yang asyik memadu kasih di taman belakang saat aku sendiri sedang menjomblo. Bukannya aku ingin menyampuri urusan orang lain. Hanya saja, aku _sedikit_ penasaran. Katakan saja bahwa aku tidak bisa melewatkan materi gosip terpanas?

Dari balik tembok, aku berusaha mengintip. Yang pertama kali kulihat ada helaian rambut bergaya emo yang mencuat— _emo?!_

Tanpa segan lagi, aku keluar dari balik tembok untuk melihat lebih jelas. _What the—?!_

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berciuman?!

Sekarang semuanya terasa lebih jelas. Sasuke memang _benar-benar_ punya kekasih, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Gosipnya memang benar bahwa Sasuke punya pacar yang menggemaskan dan unik. Gosipnya pula, Sakura punya pacar tampan dan keren. Siapa yang mengira bahwa _saling_ berpacaran?

Semua orang tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura itu bagai kucing dan anjing, selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu. Semua orang menganggap bahwa keduanya itu pembuat onar bila bersama. Menganggap mereka _hanya_ teman sepermainan juga _rival_ karena terlalu sering bertengkar. Dan mereka menyembunyikan hubungan itu karena malu?

Aw, pasangan yang manis sekali. Tak lupa, aku mengambil foto mereka. Maaf, Sakura sayang, siapa suruh kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu?

Hei, jangan remehkan kredibilitasku sebagai Ratu Gosip dan sahabat baikmu, Sakura.

 _ **OWARI**_

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **Ditulis setengah ngantuk dan tanpa feel apa-apa. Merasa kurang greget dan sreg, selalu berasa ada yang kurang, tapi ya sudahlah. Saya sudah berusaha di tengah WB yang melanda. Beberapa hari ngeblank di depan Ms. Words orz.**_

 _ **Btw, thanks for the votes and support guys. Ngga nyangka dapet penghargaan IFA sebagai most fav drabble/ficlet atas fanfic Dear Ex. Terima kasih banyak! :"D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OMAKE**_

"Mmh, Sas—tunggu!"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memandang gadis berambut merah muda dalam kukungannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai penanda bahwa ia menanyakan alasan Sakura menghentikan aksinya.

"Menurutmu tak apa?" Sakura bertanya, jemarinya memainkan dasi Sasuke, "tak apa-apa bila kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari semua orang?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan mengecup sudut bibir Sakura singkat, "biar saja. Aku tak ingin mereka mengganggu saat aku bersamamu."

Sakura terkekeh, "dasar egois."

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Di taman belakang sekolah, tempat di mana mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bermesraan sekitar satu bulan ini. Tempat di mana mereka menyimpan rahasia kecil mereka tentang hubungan yang sebenarnya.

Dan oh, tempat di mana Yamanaka Ino juga mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
